se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Reuven Rivlin/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Joachim Gauck - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| Joachim Gauck in a visit in Israel with Reuven Rivlin. Spokesperson unit of the President of Israel Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| Israeli President Reuven Rivlin (R) meets with German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier at the President's residence in Jerusalem, Israel on May 31, 2015. (Photo by Mark Neyman/GPO) Angela Merkel - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| Reuven Rivlin visit to Germany, September 2017. Spokesperson unit of the President of Israel Francia * Ver Nicolas Sarkozy - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| President Rivlin with former French president Sarkozy in Jerusalem. GPO/Mark Neiman François Hollande - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| Israeli President Reuven Rivlin (R) meets with his French counterpart Francois Hollande at the presidential compound in Jerusalem on September 30, 2016 (AFP Photo/Gali Tibbon) Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Francisco - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| Pope Francis smiles as he meets with Israeli President Reuven Rivlin during a private audience in the pontiff’s private library at the Vatican Sept. 3. (CNS photo/Maria Grazia Picciarella) España * Ver Felipe VI - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| Felipe VI saluda al presidente israelí, Reuven Rivlin, durante el encuentro en Jerusalén. FRANCISCO GÓMEZ (EFE) Mariano Rajoy - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| President Rivlin with Spanish PM Mariano Rajoy Brey. GPO/Haim Zach Grecia * Ver Alexis Tsipras - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| Alexis Tsipras's visit to Israel with Reuven Rivlin. Spokesperson unit of the President of Israel Italia * Ver Reuven Rivlin - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| President Rivlin with Italian President Sergio Mattarella. GPO/Mark Neiman Silvio Berlusconi - Sin imagen.jpg| JERUSALEM, ISRAEL - FEBRUARY 3: (ISRAEL OUT) In this handout photo provided by the Israeli Government Press Office (GPO), Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi (L) and Speaker of the Knesset Reuven Rivlin (C) at the Knesset on February 3, 2010 in Jerusalem, Israel. Moratinos stated that the Spanish European Union Presidency will improve relations between the EU and Israel. (Photo by Amos Ben Gershom/GPO via Getty Images) Matteo Renzi - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| President Rivlin with Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi in Jerusalem. GPO/Mark Neiman Paolo Gentiloni - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| Italian Foreign Minister Paolo Gentiloni (L), President Reuven Rivlin. Mark Neyman (GPO) Giuseppe Conte - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| Il Presidente del Consiglio, Giuseppe Conte, ha ricevuto a Palazzo Chigi la visita del Presidente dello Stato di Israele, Reuven Rivlin. Governo.it Europa del Norte Reino Unido * Ver Reuven Rivlin - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair and Reuven Rivlin in Jerusalem. (photo credit: AMOS BEN GERSHOM, GPO) Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Grzegorz Schetyna - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| President Rivlin with Polish FM Grzegorz Schetyna in Jerusalem. GPO/Mark Neiman Bronisław Komorowski - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| Poland's President Bronislaw Komorowski (L) welcomes Israel's President Reuven Rivlin at the Presidential Palace in Warsaw, Poland on October 28, 2014. (Photo by Mark Neyman/GPO) Andrzej Duda - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| President Reuven Rivlin meets with Polish President Andrzej Duda, during an official welcome ceremony at the President's residence in Jerusalem, on January 17, 2017. (Hadas Parush/Flash90) Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev meets with President of Israel Reuven Rivlin. The Russian Government Reuven Rivlin - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Reuven Rivlin with Vladimir Putin 2016. Spokesperson unit of the President of Israel Ucrania * Ver Petró Poroshenko - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| President Rivlin hosts Ukraine President Poroshenko. GPO/Mark Neiman Fuentes Categoría:Reuven Rivlin